


Эмоциональная вовлеченность

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [14]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Заниматься сексом это одно, но признаваться в собственной эмоциональной вовлеченности в эти отношения совсем другое.





	Эмоциональная вовлеченность

**Author's Note:**

> название тут от балды, я не знала как назвать:З недопорно-недофлафф, чутка ваниль мейби. НЕБЕЧЕНО. постканон 2х11
> 
> ER!!!

Пайк вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Ему снова приснился один из тех странных кошмаров, в которых он то на Талосе IV, то посреди мостика Дискавери, то одиноко смотрит в один из иллюминаторов на Энтерпрайз. Часто в этих снах руки у Пайка горели — не то от нестерпимого жара, пришедшего из ниоткуда, не то от невыносимого бездействия.  
  
Но сегодня появилось что-то новое и почти неузнаваемое. Какая-то часть Пайка уже приблизилась к разгадке этого сновидения, а другая даже не представляла от чего отталкиваться. Это изматывало.  
  
Пайк аккуратно сел на кровати — Тайлер мирно спал рядом, на правом боку. Кажется, доктор Поллард что-то там говорила о повышенной чувствительности прошедших регенерацию тканей, для которых даже незначительное прикосновение причиняет боль.  
  
Собственно, именно поэтому Тайлер был сегодня здесь. Пайк настоял, аргументируя многими вещами, в том числе и собственными чувствами — что и сработало, так как Тайлер явно не ожидал от Пайка такой откровенности. Заниматься сексом это одно, но признаваться в собственной эмоциональной вовлеченности в эти отношения совсем другое.  
  
Пайк медленно встал и стараясь не шуметь прошел в сторону репликатора. На верхнем табло красовалось время — три часа. Раньше Пайк никогда не просыпался посреди ночи из-за кошмаров, видимо эта новая все еще таящаяся в тени деталь оказала на него такое влияние.  
  
Он не стал использовать голосовые команды, чтобы не разбудить Тайлера и реплицировал воды используя табло. Поставив стакан обратно в репликатор, Пайк направился к кровати и обнаружил что Тайлер не спит. Его глаза были открыты, и он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Пайка.  
  
— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил Пайк замерев на месте. В мягком ночном освещении, лицо у Тайлера было сонное, но встревоженное.  
  
— Снится всякая гадость, — раздраженно произнес Тайлер. — А ты?  
  
— Тоже самое, — Пайк подошел поближе к кровати и сел на край рядом с Тайлером. — Принести тебе что-нибудь?  
  
Тайлер дернул головой, показывая, что ему ничего не нужно, но из-за позы получилось так что он просто лег обратно на подушку.  
  
— Ложись обратно и обними меня, — сказал он.  
  
Пайк послушался. Он обошел постель и лег на свое место, аккуратно прижимаясь к Тайлеру со спины. Хотелось обнять его, но Пайк боялся задеть то самое место, в котором совсем недавно зияла колотая рана.  
  
Однако Тайлера похоже такой расклад не устроил — он потянулся назад, схватился за ладонь Пайка и прижал его руку к груди…  
  
Они столько были порознь. Когда на кону судьба всего живого не до того, чтобы тратить драгоценное время на близость. Если честно за эти пару дней Пайк умудрился истосковаться по Тайлеру — а это при том, что их часто разделяли в худшем случае пара палуб.  
  
А сейчас, когда Пайк почти вплотную прижимался к Тайлеру и ощущал, как под ладонью бьется его сердце, казалось, что они не прикасались друг к другу целую вечность.  
  
Пайк не удержался, потянулся вперед и поцеловал Тайлера в основание шеи, прямо там, где выступал позвонок. Но и на этом он не остановился, потому что что могло быть лучше, чем чувствовать губами насколько у Тайлера горячая кожа.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил Тайлер, когда Пайк добрался до мочки его уха.  
  
— Мне перестать? — Пайк действительно замер. Может быть он поступил слишком опрометчиво, позволив себе потерять контроль.  
  
— Нет… — на выдохе ответил Тайлер. — Только вот от меня сейчас толку мало.  
  
Пайк прекрасно понимал, о чем Тайлер говорил. Он и сам пару раз страдал от того, что только-только залеченные части тела часто очень остро реагировали на резкие движения.  
  
— А мы не будем делать ничего, что заставит тебя двигаться, — это было предложение, от которого Тайлер вряд ли отказался бы. Пайк получив одобрение продолжил выцеловывать Тайлеру шею, плечи, все до куда ему позволяла добраться поза.  
  
— Я заинтригован, — может Тайлер и не мог двигаться резко, но это не мешало ему плавно податься назад и теснее прижаться к Пайку. — Ты кажется уже ко всему готов.  
  
Пайк действительно завелся от одних поцелуев и близости Тайлера — опять сказывалась их «разлука».  
  
— Если ты позволишь я позабочусь о нас, — Пайк аккуратно высвободил свою руку из-под ладони Тайлера и опустил к его паху. — И об этом тоже.  
  
Тайлер тоже желал продолжения — правда он отчего-то молчал об этом и торопился поделиться с Пайком. Возможно, он и правда боялся, что если они зайдут слишком далеко, то пострадавшее место в боку снова будет болеть.  
  
Хотелось дойти до доктора Поллард и еще раз спросить про обезболивающие, но Пайк прекрасно знал, что это бесполезно. Спорить с профессиональными решениями Поллард было себе дороже…  
  
Пайк не стал как-то озвучивать свою находку — он медленно стянул пижамные штаны с Тайлера, а потом и с себя. От первого прикосновения кожа к коже у Пайка по спине побежали мурашки и клубок возбуждения внутри стал жарче.  
  
Он провел ладонью по бедру Тайлера, уводя руку на ягодицы — в голове у Пайка крутилось столько желаний, что невозможно было выбрать чего он хотел больше…  
  
— Давай я помогу тебе, — Пайк произнес это Тайлеру прямо на ухо, близко-близко, чувствуя как тот напрягся от предвкушения. Он протянул руку к члену Тайлера, обхватил его и почти сразу же услышал тихий стон. Тайлер словно только этого и ждал.  
  
Пайк дрочил ему медленно, держа в голове мысль о том, что скорость может причинить боль, поэтому спешить нельзя. Тайлер дрожал всем телом, иногда слабо дергал бедрами, словно пытался подгонять Пайка, но ничего не выходило. Пайк несмотря на то что сам был давно на взводе держал ритм, не сбиваясь и казалось что Тайлер вот-вот расплавится прямо рядом с ним.  
  
— Хватит, — Тайлер перехватил руку Пайка и отвел в сторону. А затем резко перевернулся, толкнул Пайка на спину и оседлал его — лицо Тайлера почти сразу же исказилось от боли, и он прижал ладонь к левому боку.  
  
Пайк хотел было что-то сказать, но Тайлер его опередил.  
  
— Я переживу, — он произнес это немного агрессивно, пуская в интонации какой-то странный звук, на который кажется на этом корабле были способны лишь его голосовые связки. Тайлер смотрел на Пайка сверху вниз и во взгляде у него снова горело то из-за чего все между ними и началось. То, что в итоге грозило перерасти в нечто большее, но Тайлер в отличие от Пайка как будто бы боялся показывать, что их отношения давно перешли совсем на другой уровень...  
  
Тайлер сделал так чтобы их члены касались другу друга, придерживал их рукой, а свободной упирался Пайку в грудь. Он двигался медленно, словно все еще испытывал боль — но совсем скоро выражение его лица изменилось.  
  
Пайк едва сдерживал себя от того чтобы сесть, прижать Тайлера к себе крепко-крепко и сделать все быстро, жестко не щадя ни себя ни его. Он думал о том, как сделает это, когда Тайлер придет в норму, как например разложит на том самом длинном столе для совещаний и…  
  
Эта картина настолько ярко встала перед глазами у Пайка, что этого хватило чтобы кончить. Он посмотрел на Тайлера, который сбивался с ритма и кажется его сил уже не хватало на чтобы довести дело до финала. Пайк поднялся, потянул Тайлера на себя и все-таки обнял, прижал не оставляя и сантиметра расстояния. Он кое-как завел руку между ними, скользя по покрытой испариной коже и обхватил ладонью член Тайлера.  
  
— Будет больно, — предупредил Пайк. Он сказал это чтобы дать Тайлеру выбор — получить оргазм или избежать боли.  
  
— Я знаю… — Тайлер обнял Пайка крепче, словно приготовившись к грядущему…  
  
В какой-то момент Тайлер начал вздрагивать всем телом и Пайк почти испугался, думая, что это как-то связано с вылеченной колотой раной. И он уже собрался остановиться, но Тайлер не позволил ему убрать ладонь и остановиться…  
  
Пайк лежал на спине не торопясь поглаживая Тайлера по голове и по спине — тот до сих пор так и лежал сверху, как они упали так и остались. И кажется вполне могли прилипнуть друг к другу…  
  
Компьютер оповестил о том, что пора вставать и начал прибавлять освещение в каюте. Пайк открыл глаза и обнаружил что Тайлера рядом с ним на кровати не было. Куда он мог подеваться в такой ранний час? Но все опасения Пайка сразу же улетучились, когда он вышел из спальной зоны и обнаружил что Тайлер стоит возле раковины в ванной и расчесывает волосы.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнес Пайк — пусть и через всю каюту, без какого-либо намека на романтику. Они оба голые, Пайк взъерошенный и ему точно нужно в душ, но момент показался настолько подходящим, что удержаться не получилось.  
  
Тайлер замер, посмотрел на Пайка в зеркало, но ничего не ответил. И тут Пайк вдруг отчетливо осознал, что за скрытая часть кошмара не давала ему спать последние пару ночей — в своем сне он также признавался Тайлеру и получал не просто молчание. Тайлер уходил и не возвращался.  
  
— Я… — Тайлер развернулся к Пайку и глубоко вдохнул, словно собирался с мыслями. — Я не уверен, что готов ответить тебе тем же.  
  
Он выглядел так, словно сильно сожалел о том, что не может ничего изменить. Пайк прекрасно понимал его — сам как-то раз оказался в подобной ситуации.  
  
— Я готов подождать, — честно ответил Пайк. Да, может быть это был не самый честный выход, но так у него хотя бы была возможность видеться с Тайлером и находиться рядом, пока их взаимный интерес все еще работал как очень сильный магнит.  
  
— Будет больно, — Тайлер произнес это так, словно последнее что он хотел, это заставить Пайка страдать.  
  
Пайк подошел к Тайлеру, взял его за руку и вложив всю свою веру в будущее ответил:  
  
— Я знаю.


End file.
